


hot chocolate

by adorecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorecas/pseuds/adorecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dean allows castiel to participate in a family tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hot chocolate

The doors of the Impala slammed shut as Dean and Sam stepped out at the gas station; Sam went to pump the gas while Dean headed inside for their own fuel.

Normally, this kind of trip took about ten minutes at the most. This particular time, however, they were further north than Dean usually allowed this time of year, and the result was a lot of snow and more than enough use of the Impala’s heater. Dean wasn’t exactly a fan of the cold; his teeth chattered miserably as he hurried into the warm recesses of the gas station. He made his way to the hot chocolate machine, the unspoken Winchester tradition of replacing coffee with hot chocolate during the month of December leading him there. His still-frozen hands grabbed a pair of large Styrofoam cups and began to fill them when he heard an abnormally loud flutter of wings to his right. He sighed. Castiel was never very good at being discreet.

He glanced up, making eye contact with the angel, who appeared to be transfixed by something on Dean’s face.

“Cas, you can’t just pop up in public places like this, bud. People are going to notice.”

“My apologies, Dean. I didn’t think it would be a problem considering there’s no one else in the store.”

Dean looked around, realizing for the first time that the gas station was indeed completely empty. Not even a cashier was at the desk. Rolling his eyes, Dean stood up fully, topping off the second cup of hot chocolate from the machine and putting a lid on it.

“What’s that, Dean? Don’t you normally drink coffee?”

“Yeah, Cas. This is hot chocolate. It’s more of a...holiday thing, I guess. Sammy and I only ever drink it around Christmas time.” Dean took a sip from his cup of peppermint hot chocolate, savoring the smells and tastes that could take his mind away – away to a place where they could have had a normal holiday, and not one spent on the road hitting gas stations every few hours.

“Is it special?” Cas’ tilted head and squinted eyes showed Dean that this way yet again one of the more endearing aspects of Castiel’s personality. His utter lack of knowledge about human holiday staples was a big part of that.

“No, it’s not special, Cas. Do you want some?” Dean nudged the cup of hot chocolate into Castiel’s hand, encouraging him to take a sip of it. The angel’s reaction was a bit slow at first; he seemed surprised that Dean wanted him to join in such a sacred tradition. Dean watched as Cas raised the cup to his lips, unsure of himself, still eyeing Dean over the rim. “Just drink some, Cas,” he urged. “But be careful it’s ho—.”

Before Dean could finish warning Cas about the “hot” aspect of the hot chocolate, Castiel had taken a big gulp, presumably to comply better with Dean’s wishes. Now, Cas had dropped the cup onto the counter, barely avoiding spilling the whole thing, while he held his mouth open in shock. His eyes were wide and he kept coughing and making loud, almost nonhuman noises that Dean was sure would soon draw someone to the scene. Unfortunately for them both, Dean couldn’t help but laugh. Cas was choking down a bottle of water to cool his mouth while Dean laughed – truly _laughed_ – for the first time in a very long time.

Once Cas was calmed down enough to stop making noise, and Dean’s laughter had subsided into chuckles, Dean refilled the cup for himself and even filled up a third for Cas. The angel eyed him with what looked like admiration and idolatry as his hands wrapped slowly around the cheap cup of peppermint hot chocolate.

“Is this one really only for me, Dean? I don’t know that I can drink all of it, though. But, I am nonetheless flattered that you think I deserve such a treat. Especially such a sacred one that you share with your brother on the holidays. I don’t mean to intrude or make you uncomfortable, Dean—.”

“Cas. Please. Just get in the car, and you’re welcome for the hot chocolate. You’re part of the family now, so...” Dean trailed off a bit, the corners of his eyes crinkling slightly in tandem with the hint of a smile. Castiel’s facial response was one of pure unadulterated happiness. His smile was broader than Dean had ever seen it, and his normally intense blue eyes were glowing with affection.

“...so you get to participate in family traditions. Says me.”

Cas reeled himself in for a moment, save for the absolutely genuine look of fondness in his eyes.

“I appreciate that...more than you know, Dean. Thank you.”


End file.
